


Strangers to Family

by LovelyNarcissus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boy love don’t like it don’t read, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Symbiote - Freeform, Violence, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNarcissus/pseuds/LovelyNarcissus
Summary: Hank goes missing after the crash of Cyberlife's spacecraft investigation.. Read as Gavin and Nines begin there journey to find Hank. While also finding out if their partnership will last.The clues are in the details, you just have to know what you are looking for.





	Strangers to Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings that will define them both now they have to figure out it is for good or bad. With Hanks disappearance lets hope its for the better.

Gavin is frustrated with the lack of empathy in the DPD.. Which is funny enough that he is saying it considering Hank and him were never buddy-buddy.  


'You would think someone would go and look for him seeing how he was so loved by everyone in the department,' Gavin wonders with some annoyance.  


'Let me explain, Hank is a high ranking officer who in his younger years started a task force to bust red ice which in turn earned him the rank of Lieutenant at such a young age. Not many people put in the effort he did to get rid of the shitty drug. Although his efforts appeared in vain after his son passed away. After that he just stopped caring about pretty much everything. He also started getting into trouble and drinking heavily. If I am going to be honest recalling all this I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.' This is sad but true Hank never really recovered after his sons death. Although not with the lack of trying from himself and our co workers.  


Got to say lately though he seemed to be doing a lot better than he had been in years everyone tried to see what made the change but he would deflect it. Made the reason behind the change even more suspicious. This spiked Gavins curiosity so he want to snoop but before he could Hank mysteriously disappeared.  


For the first week there was a buzz of activity with the discovery of these aliens that the scientists call 'Symbiotes.'  


Although most would freak out about the new discovery but it never happened oddly the.  


He notices that someone has already brewed a fresh pot and all he need to do was give himself one and add a splash of milk at 2 spoon fulls of sugar. He likes his coffee sweet. He begins to blow on his coffee not wanting to burn his tongue again like he did last week and he was thankful that no one was there to witness that. When he thinks the cup is at least warm he starts to drink relishing the warm liquid sliding down his throat sending shivers down his back he needed this.  


So after savoring the last drop and putting it in the sink, he then stretches and proceeds to start his day. He walks toward his seat and pulls his chair out sits and logs in. He is then greeted by his email and a new notification for a case comes in. An assault on a jewelry store.  


He sighs at this ridiculousness of the crime scene he is heading out to then grabs his badge and gun better safe than sorry.  


He arrives at the crime scene surprisingly it was only 20 mins from the station 'I wonder how he got away so quickly with the police station within a coulpe of blocks, well looks like I'm about to find out.' He turns off the engine and gets out of the car... locks it then heads to the crime scene this is going to be a very short investigation its a gut feeling.  


~*Some time later*~  


Gavin sits in his car exhausted after spending two hours at the crime scene. Now he just needs to take a moment to understand what he had learned and from what he gathered from the victim, the perpetrator was 5'9 white male and he described the guys clothes which wasn't much. An he wore blue jeans with a baggie black hoodie and that it was a man. He was probably trying to hide his build it does make it harder to identify him which only hinders us alittle but the victims says as he was getting hit with the stock of the gun he heard the man speak and if we needed anymore help he would gladly assist.  


'If you ask me I think this case is a botched robbery the victim is alittle to helpful and the bruise on the mans face was maybe a week old,' he thought to himself. Gavin was really suspicious and thinks that the guy was in on it. So with that he pulls out his tablet and pulls up the codes an input the information. It will take a few moments so while he waits he minimizes the app and he starts entering all the evidence into a file he had already prepared. So as he was going though it all the only thing that hit him as odd is why he left so much evidence behind although he was carefully enough to avoid the cameras it just doesn't make any sense.  


He left a couple of hairs and fingerprints all over the crime scene 'But hey I'm not complaining less work for me and sense I already sent a sample to the forensics team I should be hearing from them soon'.  


*dink*  


"Right on cue!!" he said excitedly.  


The notification comes back as a hit in Codes, its to a man named Glenn Heath, 28, 5'9 ft., white, has served time for assault/robbery twice and is out on parole after serving 2 years.  


'Should have gotten longer if you ask me, considering how violent he was in that case'. So Gavin was not really surprised that CODES got a hit considering the guy left a lot of evidence behind. He sighs knowing all he need was another person that saw him at or near the scene and then the case will be closed.  


With that he turns on the car and drives off while the computer is compiling all known associates or at least the one who will rat him out at least he laughs to himself. To his delight thou he had one, apparently this guy was anti-social... Interesting.  


So after talking to his friend I find out that he was texting back and forth with the guy 2 minutes before the assault happened seems convenient but it checks out and so that is enough evidence to bring the guy in on charges along with the hairs samples that we found at the scene.  


It is around 12:50 and he just finishes putting the guy in lock up with some resistant's, 'but thats why I bring back up I'm not that stupid ' and is pleased that with this guy, he had the smarts to stop his resistant's because there was no way out of the hold he was under. Gavin has been in fights with the perps before which doesn't do anything on there part except for getting knocked out. He stretches an looks towards the clock and sees that its about time for his last break, for now he was pleased about how quickly but efficiently the case was solved now all he had to do was to compiling all the evidence for his assault/robbery case. then leave it in the archive/evidence room for the prosecutor to review.  


'The guy really thought he wasn't going to get caught again and aren't they suppose to improve after they committed the crime before... Stupid just Stupid..' He says under his breath.  


Gavin gets up and as he does so he puts the folder in his top drawer of his desk. He locks it so he knows no one will try to snoop and because Fowler will give him shit again for leaving classified information out in the open and man he doesn't want to take the PPI training class again.  


After that is all taken care he puts the files in his top drawer and locks it. He then stretches feeling the popping of his spine, " ahhh, that feels better." After stretching He stands and decides to take a break after doing some hard work.  


So He heads towards the break room in need of some more of his sweet delicious poison, even if his stomach is protesting not wanting more caffeine but he's learned to ignore it over the years.  


He gets to the door after side stepping some cubicles and to his dismay there was no coffee made. So he grabs a pack of pre-ground coffee beans in the filter, closes the hatch, and then they press start. Thankfully you don't have to pour water into the machine anymore, the wonders of progress he muses.  


As he waits he spots a TV on the wall and proceeds to watch it. The news broadcast announces that a crash Space Ship has crash landed on the island of Taiwan saying that although it was maned there were no survivors. The news continues to go into details on the origins of the space craft being American and that some high and mighty rich inventor sent out a few astronauts to explore and find habitable planets to live, 'more like looking for prime real state if you ask me' he laughs.  


The coffeemaker dings, the coffee aroma fills his nose then smiles. He starts pouring himself a cup loving how he is alone so he can enjoy his coffee in peace.  


After taking a few sips of his delicious coffee, his thoughts wonder back to the news and remembering to take a peek at the case files when he gets down there so he is in the know.  


But really, Gavin hopes that the case will be solved soon.. He doesn't really care for the FBI's presence here and he know its wishful thinking but he wanted the DPD to go back how it was without the FBI breathing down everyones necks putting everyone more on edge than usual.  


He finishes his coffee putting the coffee mug in the sink then proceeds to head back to his desk so he can log his evidence.  


Gavin made sure that all the evidence was catalouged correctly so that the case will go smoothly. He exits the police pen and goes to the evidence room to file the information he has gathered on the case. He proceeds through the door an heads down the starts only to be created by a glass door. He searches his back pockets for his key card so he can enter the damn thing. So with a satisfied chime he moves forward inputs his password into the interactive table and begins to log all the paperwork and images into the shelf or whatever it’s called he does really care. After what seemed like forever He stretches and sees the clock on the wall say 3:46 pm. He has been here for 2 hours logging 'jeez.... no wonder my shoulders are killing me but at least I was able to double check to make sure I filed everything correctly.  


So to reward himself he decides to look into Hank’s Case.  


Thats when Gavin felt a presence and it sent a involuntary shiver down his spine. He didn’t sense or even see anything in here when he entered seeing as the Hey still the area just had glass walls with the table but his body sensed he was in danger.  


~FLASEBACK TO EAIRLER~  


Nines was in need of a host. He has had a tough time getting a host for what he need. He is trying to find his brother and he need someone who could physically handle the task ahead.  


Thats when he remembered the human for earlier and if this hosts memories are correct his name is Gavin Reed. He notes that the detective is hard headed but very determined qualities that he is looking for.. For the mission ahead but he doesn't know how to get the human to cooperate. ' I think I might have to be honest about what I am for him to trust me enough to help. I must be cautious this species has a tendacy to attack what they don't understand but I guess I'm going to have to take the risk to find my brother.' Nines does not like this but it must be done. So as subtly as he could he directed his host brain to head in to the station.  


When he opens the door to slip in he enters the bullpen now thankful he took control of a officer. " Hey, Chris what are you doing here aren't you off today." Tina spoke.  


Nines was startled by Tina. "Yeah but I suddenly got the feeling that i need to come back.. I think I forgot something?" Chris, himself was confused but felt the responds was appropriate. Nines was surprised considering his lapse of judgement still he is ever amazed by these creatures.  


Nines doesn't pay attention to the conversation with Tina?!? 'I think thats her name?? Well whatever I got to find Gavin as soon as possible I don't want him to leave I really don't want to wait another day or to find another host that fits my preference.  


Thats when he catches Gavin just entering the Archive room and decides that is a good place to confront him. If his guess was right that is a nice and secluded place to have a one on one. Nines then makes a decision to leave the guys body which is right next to a vent. That gave Nines a thought he could use the ventilation system to make his way to the man he can track him by his scent. Which he did not like 'cigarettes not a really big fan of this crap' he feels disgusted by the thought but realize that he is one of the few that still smokes in excess.  


Thankfully there wasn't a lot of twists and turns.  


He comes closer to a grate and he finds what he is looking for.  


Nines watches for a moment still not wanting to take too much time because in this atmosphere he can die within minutes, but he wanted to make sure the human was by himself. So he tries to get closer he slithers as quietly as he could an goes under the glass. Thats when he notices hat Gavin has gotten quiet. He noted that he has stopped sifting through the papers and files he was looking at before he entered the room and has become very tense. ' I knew he was different from the rest but who would have thought that he might be the perfect Host that he has been looking for' he smiles pleased.  


Gavin notes a change in his surrounding feeling as though he is not alone anymore but he distinctly remembers being the only one here. 

He calls out at the unknown assailant, "I know your there come out so I can see you." Pleased that his voice did not fail him.  


"Very well, My name is Nines and may I say I am amazed that you were able to sense I was here" Nines alittle surprised, most humans tend to get yelly at this point.  


Nines needs to put his feeling aside for the moment since he is currently dying so he tells Gavin as quickly as he can without frightening him, "This is going to frighten you and I'm sorry but I need your body or I'm going to die. I will explain after I am within you."   


But before Gavin could respond Nines leaps forward into him. Gavin is startled by its actions opts to stay still going against his better judgement.  


Nines, after entering Gavin slowly began to regain his strength taking what little nutrients this human had in it system avoiding the organs. 'Never really fancied human entrails kind gross actually especially when they pollute there bodies... ughh.' This human is no different judging by his nicotine in his system. He also noted the fear that his actions caused him so he spoke up hoping to calm Gavin.  


"Sorry about that I understand a lot of people don't like people to invade there space but I was going to die if I didn't join with a organic life and before you ask I'm not like Aliens I won't be coming out of your stomach while you eat your dinner.." Nines rolls his eyes seeing the refers in one of Gavins memories.  


Nines can feel Gavin begin to calm down all be it shocked.  


"So what do you want from me?" Gavin clearly embarrassed. Nines chuckles to himself that even though the reference annoyed him Gavins embarrassment was funny. 

"Seeing as you haven't met my kind before I will elaborate I am what you humans call a Symbiote and as the name implies we need someone to act as our host in hostile environments"   


Gavin processes this information and he ultimate believes Nine seeing that if he wanted him dead he wouldn't be speaking to him he would be dead. Although he feels Nines choose him for a reason so he aloud him to continue not that he had much choice in the matter. 

"So what is the purpose of this room and what were you about to snoop into?" Nines knew the answer to this but was testing to see if Gavin would lie to him.  


"I was loading evidence to a case that I was working on that's when I thought I would check on a case that one of my co-workers." Nines is pleased that he was given such an honest answer seeing as humans are known for their deceptions.  


This answer was going to have to do Nines didn't want his new host getting suspicious of him as he was to Gavin although that would not be unreasonable considering I am using his body for now.  


His human counterpart notices the symbiotes silent and instead of continuing the questioning he finishes looking over hank's files to see his progress. As Gavin looks over the file when nines materializes next to him because he was curious as to what he was doing.  


Gavin happens to sees Nines manifesting himself in his peripheral which made him jump. Of course It wasn't a normal thing to see, Gavin yells out, "What the Phk!?! Are you doing?" alittle freaked out but this makes Nines smirk.  


Nines Ignores him for now wanting to get to the task at hand "So what has this Anderson found out about the crashed air craft?" Gavin annoyed at the fact he was ignore stays silent for a second and begins to read all be it annoyed.  


"So from what I gather from what he found was that so far there were no survivors and that he ended up going to the Cyberlife building to figure out if he could gather any new evidence since the space craft came there. Gavin takes a moment to check if Nines is listening then continues, " So far Hank has been stonewalled and there is no knew information and Hank has been missing for a couple of hours which was another reason I wanted to check if there was a lead I could follow to guide me to his whereabouts" Nines watches as Gavin speaks. 

He realizes that He can convince Gavin to help find his missing brother having a feeling that he will take him to were he is.  



End file.
